Jungle Hunter
The 'Jungle Hunter '''is a member of the Yautja race who was sent to Earth deep into the Val Verde jungle to complete a hunt and kill worthy human prey. The Hunter's prey is a group of highly trained and skilled American mercenaries, led by Dutch Schaefer, who are there to rescue CIA hostages, however one by one the team begins to fall victim to the brutal creature. The Jungle Hunter serves as the titular main antagonist of the 1987 Science-Fiction/action film, ''Predator. Predator (1987) The Yautja known as the Jungle Hunter arrived at Earth in the Val Verde jungle and was drawn to the numerous armed conflicts that took place in that area of the world. The creature became a local legend, feared by many of the jungle's inhabitants for hunting and killing men in the area before leaving their mutilated corpses strung up as trophy's. Eventually the Jungle Hunter came across a team of US Army Special Forces Green Beret Unit led by Captain James "Jim" Hopper, who was sent there to rescue CIA hostages, however the entire team was hunted and eventually slaughtered by the creature. This led to a private mercenary team led by the battle hardened Alan "Dutch" Schaefer, to be sent in by CIA agent and mission handler, Al Dillon, to complete the same mission and to find out what happened to Hopper and his team. The creature monitors Schaefer and his team's arrival, and watches as they take down a whole village of armed guerrilla fighters and rescue the last surviving hostage, Anna. After deeming them worthy prey, he hides himself using his cloaking device and begins to hunt them down one by one, starting by killing two members of the team who become separated from the others, Blaine and Hawkins, by disemboweling Hawkins when he runs after the fleeing Anna, and then later shooting Blaine in the back with his powerful plasma caster. After killing Blaine the creature is spotted and wounded in the leg by Blaine's friend Mac and the rest of the team after its cloaking device temporarily malfunctions. Some of the Hunter's green blood is found by the team, confirming their suspicions that whatever is hunting them is not human. After escaping the mercenaries, the creature retreats to its tree top hideout and using its medic system, painfully heals itself. Once it has fully healed, the creature once again begins hunting, however while tracking Schaefer's team, it is caught in a net trap set by them in their attempt to finally kill the hunter. After briefly struggling the hunter using its plasma caster, blasts its way out of the trap. In the chaos several members of the team become separated and they are all hunted down and killed by the creature, including Mac and Dillon, Leaving only Dutch and Anna left alive, Dutch realizing the creature only kills armed opponents, takes away Anna's gun and sends her to the chopper extraction point. This leaves Dutch to face off against the creature alone. A chase through the jungle ensues, ending with the creature losing track of his prey after Dutch covers himself in mud which hides him from the predator's thermal vision. Later as the jungle hunter is cleaning and collecting his trophies from the bodies of the men he has slain, he hears Dutch's war cry, calling the creature out to finally settle the score one on one: a challenge the hunter can't turn down. After a brief skirmish between the two, the creature is wounded by one of Dutch's self made explosive tipped arrow which also damages the creature's cloaking device. The two warriors finally meet face to face, with the jungle hunter removing its plasma caster and bio mask, showing its true face to Dutch as a sign of respect for his worthy prey. The two the engage in close combat where the predator is easily able to overpower Dutch, pummeling him to near death. A heavily wounded Dutch is able to crawl away from the creature and baits his would be killer to follow him and finish him off. The predator, stops and realizes that Dutch is attempting to lure him into a trap, and much to the dismay of his prey, walks around the trap and stands over Dutch about to deal the death blow. However, unbeknownst to the creature, Dutch had set up a secondary trap, a large log hung over the top of where the Yautja warrior is standing. Dutch proceeds to kick out the counter weight sending the log crashing down on the predator's head crushing him. Dutch takes this opportunity to grab a large rock and is about to finish his attacker off when he realizes that the predator is mortally wounded and near death. After Dutch drops the rock, he asks the creature what he is, the creature only responds with an eerily mimicked laugh from one of Dutch's slain teammates, Billy. The creature then activates it's wrist bracer, which begins counting down. Dutch recognizes this as a self destruct device and begins to flee, as the creature laughs maniacally at it's assumed victory. The device soon detonates killing the predator instantly, however Dutch was able to make it a safe distance before the explosion and was unharmed, therefore achieving victory over the alien that hunted him and murdered his team. 197024835_predator_1987_720p_br_1280x688_600mb_shaanig.jpg|The Jungle Hunter utilizing its cloaking abilities. 89d023e4.jpg|The creature aiming its plasma caster. 1350745133.jpg|Hunting Dutch. predator-predator-scream.jpeg|The predator challenging its prey to a final duel. Category:Movie Villains Category:Aliens Category:Monsters Category:Barbarian Category:Mutilators Category:Sadists Category:Hunters Category:Creature Category:Spear Users Category:Defilers Category:Big Bads Category:Assassin Category:Deceased Villains Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Villains who can turn Invisible Category:Hostile Species Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Brutes Category:The Heavy Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Fearmongers Category:Live Action Villains Category:Fighter Category:Mass Murderer Category:Neutral Evil Category:Warmonger Category:Sociopaths Category:Terrorists Category:Masked Villain Category:AVP Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Honorable Villains Category:Man-Hunters Category:Archenemy Category:Asexual Category:One-Man Army Category:Clawed Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Bombers Category:Rogue Villains Category:Villains who have Died with Honor